Your Song
by Red-Rayne
Summary: PB has a few unanswered questions for Marceline...who might just have some of her own. Rated M for Bubbline smut
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guy so I am finally making use of my fanfiction account. Exciting right? The first chapter is going to be in PB's POV to get things started but the rest will be from Marcy's side of things. Expect smut/fem-slash/whatever you want to call it in later chapters

*Disclaimer* I do not own Adventure Time.

"Why on earth did she come with us today? I don't understand it? Did she come to mock me? Hurt me? To be around me…." The princess of the Candy Kingdom paced her room speaking to herself. She had just arrived back to the Candy Castle about an hour ago. After countless questions from Peppermint Butler she had finally giving him enough of the story that he let her leave to go to her room. She frowned in frustration.

"That song she sang, her attempt to open the door. The first one was obviously about me…." She thought about what would have happened if it had continued. Finn and Jake would have started asking questions and that would not have ended well. Those memories were between herself and Marceline alone. She pulled the shirt the Doorlord had taken out of her jacket, where she had carefully tucked it upon her return to the Candy Kingdom. Peppermint Butler would be very displeased if he found out her item was a present from The Vampire Queen. She carefully folded the shirt and put it with her other nightwear.

She thought about the second song Marceline had performed for the door. It had flowed just a little too nicely for it to have been a spur of the moment song. She was too flawless with her words and they went too well with the chord progression. No one was that good with an improvised song, even someone as good as Marceline. "But why would Marceline write a song for her after they had broken up? And why had she suddenly ended it without finishing the sentence? She's performed in front of me before, what made this time different?" She murmured to no one in particular. She had so many questions and there was only one person who could answer them.

Quickly before she changed her mind she left a note on her pillow for Peppermint Butler should he come to find her. It read :

_Dear Peppermint Butler.  
Due to this mornings unexpected trip I have decided to go investigate a few things. I will be back by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. If I have not returned by then please sent Finn and Jake to find me. Tell them it is related to the Doorlord incident today and they will know where to find me.  
PB _

She pulled the hood of her jacket up over her head and slipped out her window, climbing quickly down the side of her castle. Reaching the bottom she quickly slipped away into her kingdom, careful to avoid the eyes of her banana guards. As she neared the outskirts of the kingdom she started to have second thoughts. What if Marceline got mad that she showed up? What if she didn't want to see her ever again? She could end up angering the vampire and who knows what would happen if she was alone with the angry queen. Would Marceline actually hurt her?

She shook her head to try to clear it of such thoughts. Marceline would never hurt her, angry or not that just wasn't something that she would be capable of doing. Setting foot out of her domain she continued on toward Marceline's house.

The trip was taking a while and she began humming to make the time go faster. She had started out humming the song that Finn had managed to make up to get the door open. She found it a bit odd that Finn had a piece of her hair still. She remembered the incident with the spaghetti but she had assumed he needed it for some other reason, not to keep it. By now she was used to Finn's strange attachment to her though and was no longer surprised by his strange actions.

Somewhere in the midst of her thoughts she had started humming a different tune. It was that of Marceline's song. She couldn't stop thinking about it. The girl had seemed so angry with her, almost like she hated her. At first it had brought her to near tears, until it started to change near the end. It has seemed to go from a personal attack to the princess to a short peek into the hurt Marceline must have been feeling. Why was she hurt? She thought she was the only one with unresolved feelings due to the incident.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as the sight of Marceline's house came into her vision. She had to push those thoughts out of her mind. Marceline was always good at reading her emotions, she didn't want her to see the mess of things she was feeling.

As she approached the door her stomach fluttered and she had the sudden urge to run away. "Come on Bonnibel, you're a princess. You can talk to someone, it isn't that scary." She whispered to herself. She walked up to the door and knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, I decided to work on Chapter two and get it out as quickly as I could. I'm actually really excited about getting this story out. This one is from Marceline's POV as the rest of them will most likely be.  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Adventure Time

Marceline was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. "Why? Why did I have to sing that stupid song?!" She repeated to herself over and over. Everyone had been gone a while now after retrieving their stolen items. It hadn't been a conscious decision on her part. She had just gotten so angry when Bubblegum had interrupted the first song she had ever preformed for her that it just kinda happened. Before she knew it the words were flowing from her mouth and the notes coming from her bass guitar.

Bonnibel was never supposed to hear that song. No one was. She clawed at her hair trying to figure out why she couldn't hold any more restraint over herself than when she was younger. At first she had been afraid the princess would yell at her again so she had just decided to put her thoughts aside and finish the song until she saw Bubblegum's face..

But that wasn't the point. The point here is that Bonnibel hear something she wasn't supposed to and now any chance of them ever speaking on good terms again was gone. She had worked so hard to get onto good terms with the princess' friends and was slowly working her way towards them being able to talk again and she had ruined it all.

Marceline sighed. This wasn't helping anything, sitting on her bed and going over things in her head was only making her more upset. She got off her bed and glided down to her kitchen to grab an apple. She looked up at the clock as she drained the colour from the apple. She's been thinking for a lot longer than she had thought. About two hours had passed since Finn, Jake, BMO, and Bonnibel had left.

She situated herself in a comfortable floating positing about her red couch and turned on her tv, continuing a movie she had been watching before the Doorlord and everyone else had distracted her. It was some weird horror film she had. She mindlessly watched it for a few minutes before she heard a knock at her door. She paused her movie and looked at the door. Who would visit her without a warning? She groaned thinking of the only possible explanation.

Floating over to the door she opened it and without looking started her usual lecture. "Listen Ice King I don't want to help you write a song for any princesses, especially not Bubblegum, I'm not into you like that so no I don't want to go on a date, and if you think I want to go to your weird little ice cave and spend time with you and your multitude of penguins the answer is no." She had her hand blocking her view, due to the fact she was pinching the bridge of her nose, so she didn't see the weird look given to her by the exact princess she had just mentioned. "Well I'm sorry you do not want to write songs about me anymore, I guess two was too many."

The Vampire Queen's eyes shot open and her hand quickly found its way out of her vision. "B-Bonnibel? What are you doing here?" She asked, her tone more surprised than she had hoped it would be. The princess looked down, a small tint of read dusted her cheeks. "I..uh…well I had to ask you a couple things and I just…I'm sorry I can leave if you want." She started to turn around to leave. Marceline would have none of that.

"No. It's cool. You can stay. Uh…come in I guess? Sorry I was so quick to assume you were Simon, he just keeps showing up unexpected so I figured it was him again. He has a thing about wanting to write songs about you." The demon laughed nervously. Bubblegum walked into the house somewhat hesitantly. "Do you want anything to eat or something? I mean you obviously walked here which would've taken a while. I have some spaghetti in my fridge, it wouldn't be hard to heat some up." Bonnibel looked up at the vampire "You don't eat spaghetti…" She said quietly. Marceline smiled somewhat awkwardly "Well I used to keep it in the fridge when…well…you know…I guess I just kinda kept the habit."

The princess gave her an odd look that she couldn't quite pinpoint. Confusion? Annoyance? Excitement? "Definitely not the last one," she thought to herself. "I think I am fine right now but maybe in a little while if that is alright with you. I really wanted to talk to you." She noticed a slight bit of urgency in the girl's voice. Marceline frowned. "Sure, go ahead."

A/N: I'll probably get the next chapter up tomorrow or sooner depending on how I feel. I have the rest of the story pretty much planned out. Chapter 4 will be the beginning of the smut.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay time for the really emotional chapter~! I hope you all enjoy. Sorry it took so long to post, I had some troubles with this chapter not flowing like I needed and then FF wouldn't let me on last night.  
*Disclaimer* I own none of these characters**

Marceline watched the princess pace a few times before sitting down on the lumpy hard red couch that resided in her living room. The girl gave a look of discontent when she sat down but didn't say anything. "She must be serious," the vampire thought, "she always complains about that couch." Bubblegum fidgeted quite a bit before finding the most comfortable position she could manage. Marceline floated a few feet away from the couch facing the princess, hoping she would start talking soon. Every second Bubblegum waited caused the queen's stomach to clench tighter. If Marceline wasn't careful she was going to be sick stressing herself out.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, hoping to speed this along. She watched as the girl before her let out a visible sigh. The princess seemed to be deep in thought, "Probably trying to decide what to say." Marceline told herself in an attempt to calm her nerves. Finally the candy girl opened her mouth. "That was…uh…quite a song earlier today." A light tint of red spread across the demons normally pale face. "Oh, uh, Well I mean, you've heard it before so I thought I'd try to, uh, open the door and uh" her stuttering was interrupted "Not THAT song Marcy, the other one."

Marceline's eyes widened. "Bonnibel…you just called me Marcy. You haven't called me that since…well…you know." Bubblegum frowned slightly. "Yeah…sorry. I won't do it again." Came her apologetic reply. "It was…nice. Anyways, yeah that second song just kinda came out of nowhere. I'm good at improv huh?" she tried to make it sound like a joke. "Marceli- Marcy, we both know you weren't improvising up there. That flowed too well to have been a spur of the moment song. When did you write that?" Marcy listened as her tone went from angry to curious. "Maybe she isn't here to get angry again…"

"You're right Bonnie, it wasn't. I wrote it like a month ago. Back when Finn was trying to get me to help him flirt with you. Your whole tone when you said my name angered me." She paused a moment before whispering "It hurt me too…" The Princess had apparently heard her anyway, because she stood immediately. "Marcy I didn't mean to, I mean, I just thought you were there to cause problems and I thought you hated me and I didn't want to give you a chance to say anything mean I didn't realize you were there to help Finn at first. I couldn't have known anyway because you haven't been to the Kingdom since things went downhill." She spouted out, not stopping until she had finished explaining.

"Why would I go there to hurt you Bonnie? I spent all of my time trying to AVOID hurting you when we were together and then you went and hurt ME! But that isn't the point anymore. What did you have to say about my song?" The vampire made a mental note to practice keeping her temper. Acting like this was going to get her into a lot of trouble if she wasn't careful.

"I just….I didn't mean to make you feel that way Marceline. You're not a problem…" The candy girl said quietly, taking a sudden interest in the floor. "You are right though, you shouldn't have to be the one to fix things. This is my fault entirely. I'm the one who broke up with you Marceline. I have regretted it since just so you know." Marceline noticed a few droplets land on the skirt of the dress the girl was wearing. "Are you crying Bonnie?" she suddenly asked, getting closer to her guest. The princess flinched away from her.

"Hey. What's wrong? Please don't cry, you know I hate it when you cry." She tried to soothe the crying girl on her couch. Placing a hand carefully on her shoulder, the vampire tried to get her to look up. "Come on Bonnie, it's alright. I'm fine, seriously. Stop crying please. I thought you had some things to ask me, didn't you? So go ahead and ask them. " Bubblegum reached up and wiped her eyes with her jacket sleeve before looking up. "A-Alright. Sorry about that. I'm better. Well, my next question is simple. Why did you come with us today? I know Finn and Jake jumped to conclusions but I wanted to actual answer because I can't figure out why unless it was to make fun of me or something. .."

Marceline frowned. She had hoped she could avoid this conversation. She muttered something unintelligible under her breath. Bonnibel continued to stare at her, waiting for the answer. Marcy sighed before explaining. "Well first of all I was angry, he tried to steal my bass. That wasn't cool man. Then I saw you, Finn, and Jake suddenly in my house and I was confused and, to be honest a little excited. You haven't been around in a while. Then you guys all went after the Doorlord before I had much time to say anything so I grabbed my hat and gloves and followed in an attempt to talk to you. I just wanted to try to get us back to talking and then I went and jacked everything up by singing those songs but I knew it would be a little apparent if I left after that so I stayed."

Bubblegum sat there for a moment letting everything register. "So you didn't go to try and upset me?" She asked quietly. "No! Of course not Bonnie! I would never do that to you!" The candy girl sighed, Marceline hoped it wasn't a bad sign. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Marceline. I didn't mean….I mean…I didn't want to…" The vampire couldn't handle hearing someone so important to her near tears. She pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly. The girl seemed shocked by her actions but didn't push her away. Instead she gripped onto Marceline for dear life trying to keep her tears inside.

They stayed that way for a moment, Marceline just holding Bonnibel and Bonnibel just letting her. Finally the princess pulled away, looking the vampire in the eyes. "I'd like to go back to at least being friends…if that's okay with you." The queen pursed her lips into a tight smile and nodded.

Inside her mind was going a mile a minute. "I wish we could be more." She thought to herself, "I wish she saw that not that she'd care." The princes yawned causing Marceline to look at the window. "Woah, Bonnie, it's getting really late you know. I think you need to go get some sleep. I could fly you back to the Candy Kingdom but it would take a while and I kinda wanted to talk more tomorrow or later."

"But I'm not tired!" She tried to argue but a yawn gave away her lies. "Come on, you can sleep upstairs on my bed, the couch is too hard. If that's okay that is." Bonnibel just nodded and started to get up. Marceline followed her up to her own room and watched her get into bed.

"Goodnight Bonnie, I'll be over here going over some things okay?" Her guest simply turned over and grumbled "Night."

**A/N: I promise I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I said that this would be the chapter you have all been waiting for but I realized I did not leave enough room for everything to resolve to move on the way I would like so I am afraid you will all have to wait one more chapter. Also I apologize for the delay on chapter four. I have had some stuff going on which was leading to writers block.  
*Disclaimer* I do not own these characters**

Marceline had no idea what to do with herself. Her thoughts were turning into a jumbled mess. Bonnie was sleeping on her bed when just hours before they had barely been able to be within the same vicinity. She had asked her a few questions but none of this was making any sense to her. She was at her wits end trying to figure the princess' motives.

She pulled her axe bass which had been leaning against the table in the farthest part of her room. That was where she had chosen to wait out her friend's sleep. She quietly strummed a few notes, hoping not to wake her up but desperately needing a distraction from her mind. Before she knew it she was strumming the chords for the song she had played earlier during their Doorlord adventures. She played through some of her others songs as well but eventually found her way back to playing it.

As her fingers glided mindlessly over the familiar pattern she began to hum along. She had become so engrossed in her playing that, when Bonnibel woke up she didn't notice. The girl had quietly slipped over behind her so that she could better hear the music without disturbing her. She had finished the song before the girl made her presence known.

"You know it would be a very nice song…if you didn't seem to hate me so much." She muttered quietly. Marceline jumped, surprised she had not noticed her sooner. "Well…uh…yeah. Sorry. I don't actually hate you I hope you have realized by now. " Her tone came out sadder than she had meant to. "No, no I know that now. I didn't earlier today though. Neither did Finn or Jake. It was greatly disheartening to spend time with you again only to find that you hated me."

The vampire frowned. This was not what she had wanted to discuss. "Bonnie, why did you even come here? I know you wanted to ask me questions, I get that, but couldn't you have come with Finn or someone else? Why come alone? What was the point of that?" She blurted out without thinking. She immediately regretted it, trying to cover it up she started talking again. "Well I mean it's just that you know I am dangerous and that if I hated you I could have hurt you and as far as you thought I was going to because you thought I hated you and I just-"

She was cut off by the familiar feeling of soft lips upon hers. She froze, having no idea what to do. This hadn't happened in so long and everything had gone so wrong and she wasn't even sure it was real at this moment in time. It took her only a few seconds to realize that she didn't care. She slowly closed her eyes and accepted the kiss, pressing against the candy girl's lips to show that she was okay with this.

Much too soon they pulled away, Marceline's face as red as the food she ate. The princess' face was a similar hue. They stared at each other for a few moments before anyone spoke. "I suppose I should explain a little better than that, shouldn't I?" she asked the flushed vampire. Marceline nodded her head slowly, refusing to lose eye contact with her.

"I came here because I couldn't sort out my feelings. It seemed so simple when I thought you had hated me, I would avoid you and things would go on as they always had before anything changed. Then today that song made me realize that you had still been thinking of me and wanted to make things up with me, to be my friend again. I didn't realize that until I was alone in my room though. The door only liked the truth and you had said 'I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you so why do I want to?' It made it a little clear after much thought that maybe you didn't completely hate me. So I came here to try to find out what exactly was going on in that confusing head of yours and then it didn't go like I had planned and here we are."

The vampire queen just sat listening to the girl's explanation, absorbing all of it that she could. They sat in silence as Marceline tried to make sense of everything until Bonnibel sighed. "I understand if you are angry about what I have said. I can leave now, I don't know how long I was asleep but I'm sure I can find my way back home." She started to leave but the vampire grabbed her arm gently, keeping her there.

"Don't go…I just….uh….Nevermind." She stuttered, unsure what she could say to make things clear without angering her further. "No, tell me." Her tone was demanding, but not harsh, and laced with curiosity. Marceline, pulling together all of her courage, made eye contact with her before she answered, "I never hated you because I always loved you."

The candy girl stood there for a few moments, causing the suspense to get to the vampire. After what seemed like an eternity to Marceline she finally spoke. "I…love you too Marcie." Marceline let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Wait you what?" "Isn't it obvious? I mean I walked all the way here just to talk to you on a slight hunch that you didn't hate me. That should have been clue one. If my mannerisms hadn't given me away the fact that I kissed you should have."

Marceline didn't know what to do. She was ecstatic to discover that the one person she had ever loved more than she had her surrogate father really did still love her. Yet that news alone was not enough to make up for all the time she had spent alone.

"Then why, Bonnie? Why did you act so hateful towards me? Why act like nothing ever happened towards everyone we know? "Her tone quickly changed from anger to hurt. "Why leave me?" She looked down quickly, ashamed of her lapse in her typical composure. It was not unlike her to lose it like that in front of this girl though, who barely batted an eye when her demeanor changed.

"Marceline I'm sorry. There were a lot of things going on in the kingdom and then you had things going on and Ice King kept coming around and being really freaky so I just snapped under the pressure. I wish you'd forgive me." Bonnibel sighed, unsure of what else she could say to make the vampire trust her again. "I love you a lot Marceline."

Marceline's heart skipped a beat. It was the one thing she wanted to hear. She lunged forward and clung to her. "If you love me then please don't leave again."

**A/N: So there is chapter four! Next chapter really will be the smut I promised, I just felt there were too many unresolved problems in this. Hope you guys enjoy~! **


End file.
